1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starter to start an engine, and in particular, to a connecting member provided in the starter and electrically formed to connect a magnet switch to a motor provided in the starter.
2. Related Art
A conventional starter for starting an engine is disclosed by, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,310 B1. The starter disclosed by this publication includes a magnet switch and a motor for starting the engine. This magnetic switch includes a movable contact and a pair of fixed contacts. The pair of fixed contacts provided on two external terminals, which are provided on a switch cover, so as to confront the movable contact. One of the terminals is connected to a battery via a battery cable. The other of the terminals is connected to the motor via a lead. The cable and lead are connected to screw portions of the terminals by means of nuts and washers.
The conventional starter requires various connecting parts, such as terminals, a lead, washers and nuts so as to connect one of the fixed contacts to the motor. This situation causes an increase in the number of steps for assembling the starter. Since the starter has the above mentioned structure, manufacturing costs of the starter including parts costs and assembling costs are prevented from being reduced. Additionally, the starter having above mentioned structure is difficult to reduce the size and weight. Further, it is difficult to improve reliability and durability of the electric circuitry of the starter.